


A World Without Fire

by AFTanith



Series: Queen Academy Fic [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopian, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Fusion, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Drabble Cycle Round 12, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslash100's Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes. The prompt for this one was "Apocalypse/Dystopian AU".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html). The prompt for this one was "Apocalypse/Dystopian AU".

The new victor is a pretty woman, tall and athletic and entirely out of place in the Capitol. She wears her threadbare clothing and her cropped brown hair with pride that Kim can't imagine having in her position, and she looks just as miserable in the company of the upper echelon as she had looked in the arena.

When there is finally a lull in the conversation, Kim's orbit intersects that of Bobby White.

"Congratulations on your victory."

"Thanks." The word comes out stilted and harsh, but Kim can't blame her. The Hunger Games will do that to a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
